What He Deserves
by Gunblade13
Summary: A Seraphim. A Vampire Hunter/Hunter. an Odd Combination to say the least. Her Other Half, Who doesn't even care for her. First person. YuukixZeroxOC. maybe a ZeroXoc ending.


It Could be Considered a lame story, but it doesn't really matter because this is written for my bestie! but either way, it could also be used as an incentive for all of those Zero fans out there waiting for the upcoming volume!

Kaname lovers: do not bash or flame please! i'm the type of fan who's on both sides!

R&R PLEASE! :D :D

* * *

><p>I was told that I would never find my other half. It was said that he would be a vampire who hunts his own kind, with shocking passionate hatred. In his time, his strength would go unmatched as he would be the president of the hunter association.<p>

A vampire? Leader of the vampire hunters? Practically impossible, no?

You see, after you turn a certain age, our oracle tells you who your other half would be; it could be a human, or a vampire, a hunter, or one of our own kind; Seraphim.

Yes, Seraphim, an angel of sort; we can fly, we have certain abilities, we have wings, we live for millenniums on end, and we're built to survive. Our beginning was much like that of the vampires, but unlike them we are peaceful creatures born of the light in human hearts.

At first we gathered and attempted to make contact with the others that never die. When we met the vampires our reaction was a joyous one, until we realized that we are not one and the same, upon this realization they tried to kill us, but we would not die of mere flesh wounds, however grave and deadly, due to our skin having a strange ability, to become much like titanium, it cannot be pierced, or scratched or clawed, or broken, it was like a thick coat wrapping around us, so as to prevent any form of blood loss. The only thing that can pierce our skin is the fangs of a vampire. Therefore, the few vampires that managed to get close enough dug their fangs in, the taste of it was addicting, the result was frightening ot say the least. The vampires would instantly turn to dust, as if our blood was poisonous.

Apparently, our blood is so potently filled with emotion that it becomes unbearable for vampires; it is either poisonous -resulting in immediate death, or addicting.

By the time the oracle came, we had secluded ourselves, and became a mere memory blown away in the wind. The oracle told us that most of us are destined to be with vampires, as they are literally our other half, they come from the darkness, while we come from the light. A few of us set out to find their other halves, and many were met with disappointments.

Many of us, were bound to the heart by our other half, but in the case that the other half, the vampire, did not respond and attempted to taste our blood, and they would be overcome with our emotions, and become entirely dependent on it, much like mindless slaves to our blood, and eventually die.

Others succeeded and led comfortable lives, off of the vampires' radar, they bore children, and these children were humans, only slightly modified from the original versions. As if this was the master plan of the universe; to create a better race.

My parents were of the first of my people. They were together for ten thousand years, after the first seven thousand they decided to have a child; and I was born, after that by a few thousand years, my little sister was born. We treat a thousand years so lightly because to us they are not much, rather like a single year to humankind.

My parents were the leaders of our peaceful race, keeping everything in check, and making sure none of us blows their cover, their reign was a peaceful one, full of stability and growth, until their sad death at their own hands a few years back. The throne was woefully left to me, and I was crowned queen, I was tasked with the job of acquiring peace between, us, the hunters, the vampires and the humans. And so, to start my quest, I set off to be among the hunters first. At that time, a hunter by the name of Kaien Cross, was the strongest one, often times called the vampire without fangs. I approached him suspecting him of being the man in question, but I was met with disappointment, it was not him. But I didn't come out of that friendship empty handed. I befriended Kaien Cross, with quite some difficulty, and helped him a few hundred times; nursing his wounds, and caring for his recklessness, ten years passed and I had not aged a single day, still stuck at the youthful appearance of a seventeen year old. he grew suspicious, quite reasonably so, he began to suspect that I was not your average hunter, and so I thought that after almost a decade of friendship I could trust him with my secret, and so my secret he kept; silently admiring my uniqueness.

We separated soon after; I had gone off to my own kingdom, while he went out on his own, separating from the association. I was called to aid a friend of his, who had been wounded attempting to rescue a child from a vampire. Once I got the whole story, I understood that the child was in his, Yagari's, care, and while in school, his teacher became a level E, attacking the students. Upon arrival, I was introduced to three young boys, the oldest was Kaito, and the other two were twins, Ichiru and Zero, sons of two hunters, as such, the curse was on them. I paid no heed, and offered my services, to Yagari. Of course, had I arrived earlier he would have been spared the loss of one eye, but no such luck. And as soon as I was done I was off, returning to my business of caring for my own kind. Little did I know who little Zero would grow up to be.

Years passed, Kaein created Cross Academy: a school for both vampires and humans, I was of course a vigilant supporter; after all peace was my ultimate goal. I had eventually quit the job of hunting, and began searching for the hunter I was destined for. But no such luck. I was called upon yet again a few years later, by none other than Kaien. But this time I had learned from my previous mistake and was there before Kaien even picked up the pen to write to me. As I entered I saw the battered form of a silver haired, seventeen year old boy, clutching tightly on to his twin brother's disheveled corpse, walking across the front yard of cross academy. And as I watched him I remembered the two Kiryuu twins in Yagari's care.

Kaien told me his story, and vehemently begged me to help Zero. I told him that there was no need for him to beg or even ask, he just had to point the way and I would gladly do it. He told me that Zero had been bitten by a pureblood vampire some six years ago, and he resisted the transformation until it was all too much too handle, he had drank the blood of three different pureblood vampires without knowing, and now his body was reacting violently, not to mention his state of mind, as his own childhood friend had been an unknowing pureblood vampire all along, due to this, His hatred for Vampires increased by a margin.

By that time, I had long forgotten my quest of finding my other half, as I had given up and given in to what the others had said, no such creature could ever exist.

Zero had a hard time letting me in, but I did not mind as it was not my job to help him warm up to people and get over the trauma he was in, but rather make sure he was alive and well for as long as possible.

The poor boy had used up so much power in his fight with Rido Kuran, that he kept coughing up blood for days on end, as If he himself was refusing the blood given to him, but of course the blood didn't exactly leave his system, because his body had absorbed all of it in order to gain the strength required to defeat Rido. Nonetheless, the amount of blood lost had to be compensated, but I could not exactly give Zero my blood for fear of the expected results.

I made my way to the pharmaceutical company in charge of making the blood tablets, and found a way to separate my blood from my emotions outside of my body, so I gave Zero small doses at first, then eventually his refrigerator was piled with plastic bags full of my blood. Another magnificent trait of Seraphim, perfectly suited for Vampires, is that we never suffer from blood loss; the amount taken would instantly be compensated, so even if a vampire tried to suck us dry, it would not happen.

One problem was solved, but there was also the pressing matter of sleep deprivation, I had to move in with him, in order to make sure he maintained a steady diet, and got a good amount of hours of sleep. And so I was forced to stay by his bedside for several nights, either quietly sitting there beside him, or humming a light tune, and if things were rather difficult, I lightly rubbed his back to calm his nerves. Of course, all of this didn't happen instantly, I had to take extremely small baby steps in order for him to let me in, but the boy had a built-in wall of China, it was as if he himself didn't know how to react to his own thoughts and emotions, and so he kept them safely locked behind a wall, forcing everyone else to deal with it as well.

If I had been a vampire I would have had to drink his blood in order to know what he felt and what he thought, but for a Seraphim such as myself, a good look in the eyes, a single touch, a gentle caress, and I knew it all. Sometimes, we wished it wasn't that easy.

In the case of Zero, his eyes told me everything I needed to know, all I had to do was ask.

As time passed, I realized that I had grown attached to the boy. After all, a whole year spent watching him suffer, couldn't pass by unnoticed and unfelt by a Seraph; we sympathize, and we feel their pain. He suffered silently, no one knew of his quiet torment, merely assuming that he was just as he had always been; quiet, cold, and aloof.

I tagged along with him, wherever he went, observing him from the shadows, watching his moves and actions, trying to guess his next step, or even his thoughts, and I barely managed. It was much like a game of luck, he was slightly unpredictable in my eyes, I could never really be certain of what his next move would be.

Due to my attachment, I dug into the secrets of seraphim blood, and realized a piece of information I had been missing, only if we have strong emotions for said vampire, such as hate and love, could our blood have violent affects. Hate resulted in death, unrequited love in enslavement, and mutual love was presumed to have positive results for both parties. And seeing as I neither hated nor loved Zero, I was free to give him my blood directly, of course I had to give it to him in small doses so that my cover won't be blown, it was a fairly complex situation I was in, but he was getting suspicious, my blood in plastic bags was, after all, a sure sign that something was up. And so I recklessly tested out my theory, and it was verified. Of course, seraphim blood was sweeter, and tastier than most, and its energy could last for much longer than normal human or vampire blood, and due to its addicting nature, we were not allowed to be able to bleed, that is why we have the titanium skin.

Yet even so, I knew that young Zero's thirst for blood could not be quenched by my own, because he thirsted for another's, it was well known that vampires who love can only be satisfied with the blood of the person in question.

A year had passed since I met the grown up version of Zero Kiryuu, and it was finally time for me to meet the person he loved. As expected, she was no less than sunshine in human form. When I asked him about her, he only said that she was a beast in the form of his old friend, an abomination, and whatever feelings he had held for her previously were long gone. But he did not know that the instant he looked me in the eye, I knew the truth. He still loved her; it was ridiculous; for him to hold such an incredible amount of love for the creature he hated most; a vampire, a pureblood nonetheless. And thus, Zero Kiryuu was no longer a mere boy in my eyes; he was now a tormented man.

It was at that moment in time, that I realized that I found him. My other half; the missing piece to my seraphim life. It was a sad realization, because I knew I could never have him. And due to this sad realization, I could no longer give Zero my fresh blood, and so I returned to giving him the filtered version of my blood.

Zero was no fool, he realized that the blood was stale, void of emotion, and I merely ignored his statements and accusations, I could not look him in the eye anymore, for fear of him seeing right through me, as I knew that he could, and also because I was afraid that I might see something I would not like.

Days passed, and he saw her again at the cemetery.

He came to me, eyes glowing red with a thirst for blood, I ran for the plastic bags, but he came at me in a rush, and I was pushed up against a wall. His thirst and hunger took control of him, he took a moment before going in for the bite, as he reasoned with himself that what he was doing was wrong, and I took advantage of this moment, and pushed him away.

It was the first time Zero had forcefully attempted to drink my blood; I always knew before hand, predicting his need and thirst. He stood in place shocked and hurt, he angrily questioned me. And I simply ignored him, briskly making my way towards the refrigerator. He took me by the hands, pressing me against a wall, asking me again for an explanation, it was something I could no longer avoid, and I answered as simply as I possibly could. I told him that to drink blood directly from my neck could result in serious damage.

His mind quickly flitted to his worst nightmare, a vampire. He brandished the bloody rose in my direction. I did not even flinch. Anti-vampire weapons could never work on my kind, because they could barely scratch my skin. I told him that he was correct to assume that I was not a human, but he was wrong to assume I was a vampire. He did not believe me, so I took hold of his arm and pointed the gun directly at my forehead, and ordered him to pull the trigger. He hesitated for a moment, and I nodded encouragingly. He pulled the trigger, and the bullet bounced off of my head and ricocheted, lodging itself in the wall opposite me.

Perplexed, he questioned my being and I ignored him, silently handing him a couple of plastic bags of blood, as he hesitantly gulped down a good amount. I sat down beside him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder; he flinched, moving away from me. I smiled knowingly, it was only logical that he would not feel comfortable in my presence. I nodded silently as I exited his room, heading for my own. I plopped down on the bed, thinking over my actions, wondering if I shouldn't have told him, or if I should have told him earlier, knowing Zero, it was probably the later.

That was until I heard a knock at my door, it was him. He couldn't sleep. And there was a sort of apologetic look in his eyes, as if feeling regret for his actions. I smiled gently, as I led the way to his bedroom, with him following after me silently. I gathered some more comfortable clothes for him to wear, and as he slid into bed I placed the covers over him, and sat down beside him, picking up a book as I sat down squarely on the bed near his head, gently playing with his hair, as I flipped over the pages. With nothing more than a reading light, I began to read the book silently. He opened his apologetic lavender eyes and looked at me, I glanced down at him. Unconsciously smiling, as I began to read aloud to him about ancient times before the climate change.

Slowly he was lulled to sleep, seconds before going under; he shivered slightly, pulling at the covers. I glanced at him, asking him if he was cold, he did not answer, simply shivering again, and giving me a slight glare as if it was happening uncontrollably. I smiled again, he resisted me as I slid in bed beside him, pulling him close, I told him that he shouldn't be afraid, that I would neither hurt him nor judge him. he relaxed slightly, and I enveloped him in my arms, smiling happily to myself.

Sure, I could not have him, but that didn't mean I couldn't at least enjoy him.

Moments later, his head rested on my chest, listening to my heartbeat as he basked in the warmth I brought. I asked him if my heartbeat bothered him, he simply assured me that it was oddly calming his nerves.

We spent most of the following nights like that; I played with his hair while he listened to my heartbeat. for some reason I admired his shiny silver hair, there was something about it that was hard to resist, perhaps that it was his?

As much as I enjoyed these moments with him, I would never forget that I could never have him, and I was never one to hold on to dumb hope.

Sometime later, he questioned my being again as we stood atop the newly restored night class dormitory. This time I knew I could not ignore him. I told him that I was neither a human nor a vampire, not even something in between. I told him that I was part of a race long forgotten, that it was the missing piece of the vampires. He did not understand, as he looked on at me in confusion. I stood on the edge of the railings, looking down at the ground that was six stories down, I neared the edge ever so slightly more, glancing at Zero, who began to feel slightly anxious, his arms involuntarily moving upwards towards me, I turned to him, smiling confidently as i flung my arms wide, throwing myself back over the edge.

I heard him yell after me, as he hurried to the edge looking down, expecting to see my falling form, but I wasn't there. I soared high up into the sky, and as I flew past him, he staggered back as he registered the white wings protruding from my back, and the golden color in my eyes. It was as if he saw me for the first time. I flew lower as I hovered before him, stretching out my hand to him. he hesitated, glancing at my face, then at the wings, then at my eyes. Shockingly, after a millisecond of hesitation, he took my hand.

I felt like even without the wings, I could fly.

I held his hand tightly, guiding him towards the edge. He stood there, glancing down, his hair and clothes rustling in the wind. I smiled warmly at him as I hovered before him, and told him to jump. He stared at me like I had grown a second head. I chuckled lightly, stretching out my arms, and telling him that I would catch him, all he had to do was trust me. And trust me he did, to my further disbelief. I caught him safely, as he wrapped his arms around my neck tightly, holding on for dear life. Falling off a building was a poor way to die after all.

I flew us up to a point were gravity seemed practically nonexistent, so Zero could float on his own without needing my help, he let go of me, yet still held on to my hand for safety reasons. He glanced around, as if making sure he wasn't hallucinating. And so I opened my mouth, and began to speak, telling him everything there was to know about what I am.

He looked at me in shock for a few minutes, and then it slowly transformed into dull interest, and asked me a simple question, he asked me what I wanted from him, that if I stayed with him for so long, then I must be aiming for something. I blinked repeatedly, it was one question that I could not answer directly, and so I avoided by telling him my overall aim, which was universal peace for all races. He looked at me grimly, telling me that vampires are not peaceful, and I simply told him that he hadn't viciously attacked me since I met him. He blinked repeatedly, reminding me of the incident after he saw Yuuki. I shook my head lightly, pulling him closer to me, and told him that if he had actually attacked me with the intent to kill me, then I would've easily killed him instantly, and he was obviously still alive, so if he, A Vampire, has not yet killed any human, then that means that there is still hope for Vampires yet.

For a few minutes, we just floated their silently, enjoying the scenery, while I secretly enjoyed his company, as I said, I may never have him, but I will enjoy him whenever I can.

I flew us back down, my heart fluttering about, like a teenager having her first crush, and as soon as our feet hit the ground, he turned to me and said that I still had not told him what I wanted with him. I blinked repeatedly, chuckling silently, nothing goes past him unnoticed. i gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder, and walked off, my wings vanishing in a burst of light and feathers, but before I could walk away, he took hold of my hand, halting my progress. I turned to him slowly, and he asked me again.

I told him that I didn't want anything from him, literally. The only thing I wanted was that I would be able to stay by his side as long as possible. He looked at me, hard, and all I could say was the truth. And just like that, i began confessing my undying love for him like the stupid love-struck seraphim that I am. Even at the age of three thousand years and some, I was bursting at the seams in front of what could be called a child, compared to my age, all because of a single glance, a glance that bore into my soul.

It was pathetic to say the least.

I told him that I would love him all the way to eternity, that I would never betray him, nor would I lie to him, and I would never leave his side, unless he told me to. I told him that unlike most beings on this planet, a Seraph can only love one being in their entire lonely existence, and this being is their other half and mine was him. I told him that I would always and forever love him, even though I knew full well that he loved another, and for that I will help him get her; I will do anything for him, and I would even sacrifice my life, my blood, and my wings for him, all of it, just to get him what he so righteously deserved. A happy ending.

When I was done with my little pathetic speech, he acted like he didn't hear anything, like I did not say anything. He looked at me, with the same sharp, deadly glare as always, and turned his back to me, making his way to his next round of patrol. I smiled to myself, It was just as I had expected, no more no less, and so I trekked after him silently, going along with him, that nothing had happened, that nothing had been said.

Thankfully, Zero had kindly allowed me to do as I wanted, so perhaps my speech didn't go by unheard; and he let me tag along wherever he went. I spent the following months following after Zero, accompanying him wherever he went, and fighting by his side. Every now and then, I would force him to take a day off, and if I manage to do so, just barely, I would drag him off to somewhere he hadn't been before. I flew us to every country, and every continent, and every beautiful sight. I only wanted him to enjoy himself, just as I enjoyed him.

I had a meeting with the heads of the hunter's association. We agreed on peace. And so my kind was free to roam the land, and help the hunters with whatever they could. I told the three leaders of my plans to gain the vampire's trust, which was that I spoke to their current leader Yuuki, befriending her quiet easily, and she as well agreed to peace, and the treaty between the hunters and vampires now extended to my own kind.

And so my mission was done, I was now free to do as I pleased, which meant that my plan for Zero could now take effect, with Kaname gone, Zero had a clear shot.

What set my plan in motion was something i had not planned but was betting on, which was that Vampires will always have conflicting ideals amongst themselves. As such; I was soon kidnapped by a group of Vampires that had not agreed with Yuuki's ideals of peace between Seraphim and Vampire. The group had not done their homework, therefore I could've easily escaped at any moment I so wished, but I did not, as this was all to my benefit.

They locked me up in a dungeon somewhere, and they attempted to torture me, to force me to tell them what they wanted to hear. I said nothing. No type of torture could really affect me, physically I was in capable of being wounded, and the only torture I could not handle was emotional, but no one knew my twisted little secret except the one that I held emotions for; Zero. My plan was foolproof. Soon enough they gave up torturing me and started making promises of giving me whatever I wanted, and whatever I needed -that was after I told them I was merely humoring them with the kidnap, as my escape was quite an easy feat.

I told them they had to do as I commanded, and I would give them what they wanted, they complied, first summoning forth Zero for me, who angrily wanted my freedom, knowing full well that I could escape easily, that I could spread my wings and fly. I told him that he had to stay at the place I was being held at, so that once I planned on escaping he would be able to kill all the vampires violating the treaty, he happily obliged; an unwavering high degree of unfathomable trust apparent in his eyes.

My heart ached, here I was, lying to his face, and he was listening to me, trusting me blindly. Guilt could barely describe what I felt as I watched him walk out of the area I was being held. But it was for his own good, this was all for him.

Yuuki, the one I had recently befriended, arrived soon after, and held the same emotions Zero held, though on a slightly lower level; shock and rage at first, followed by blind trust as I lied through my teeth again. She too stayed at the place I was being held, just as I requested.

Kaname soon followed after secretly. And he was the one met with the truth. I told him what I was, and I told him that this was all an elaborate plan to get Zero what he deserved. He wanted to kill me, and I told him how to do it.

Zero came a few hours later. I told him that Kaname knew how to end me, and so he would two days from now. Zero almost ended me right then and there, on the spot. His eyes bore into my as he questioned my sanity. I told him that it was the only way for Yuuki to see Kaname for what he truly is, a cold blooded murderer, after all, killing a seraphim is not for the faint of heart. And as a result, Yuuki would fall straight into Zero's awaiting arms, and finally come to face her secretly held emotions for him.

He was speechless. Awestruck.

And for the second time since I've met him, he pointed the bloody rose at me. I smiled sadly, telling him that he knew it would not work, and he nodded grimly, his hand falling at his side.

He asked me what my plans were, regarding the seraphim, and I answered him quiet simply that they would assume I was either killed in my attempt to make peace, and they were far too peaceful to attempt to look for my killer, unless ordered to; the current leader, my sister, never liked me much, one could only imagine the lengths she'd go for me, which amounted to a reasonable amount of nil.

Then he looked at me with a grim smile on his face, and aimed the blood rose at his own head.

Without a second of hesitation, I was out of my chains effortlessly, lunging at him, pulling his gun away oddly easily, as if he wanted me to. I looked at him in shock, as it finally registered; I had done exactly as he expected. His smirk grew that much more obvious as he pulled me off of my feet, and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, as he walked out of the area I was being held.

All I could think of was what a sneaky bastard he was… playing at my weakness; himself.

He knew full well that I would jump at the first sight of him being in danger.

He carried me out of the mansion silently, and as the vampires ran out after us, he put me down, held me tightly and told me to fly. I glanced at the vampires, and as Kaname walked out, he took a shot at Zero, who instantly pulled out his gun and took aim. Within milliseconds of Kaname's shot, my hand was grasping at his throat.

I quickly muttered to him that Zero was under my control, and he was forced to find a way to rescue me. Therefore, it was not his fault, but my own.

I let go of Kaname once he nodded in understanding, and I quickly appeared by Zero's side. I told him that if he thought he had feelings for me, I knew that he did not, I told him that what he was mistaking for feelings was merely the misaimed affections he held for Yuuki, all because of the fact that I vaguely reminded him of her, therefore he should have just stopped trying to get me to live because I was getting him what he deserved; a happy ending.

I was quickly escorted back inside the building yet again, this time, Zero was yelling after me.

My death was scheduled earlier now.


End file.
